Incoherent
by Stonecreek
Summary: Everyone enjoys a little naughty shennanigans once in a while, right? Well, mix in a healthy dose of revenge and you get something I am more than a little embarrassed I wrote. Nearly PWP.
1. At a Loss

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Harry Potter; entities too numerous to list do. I just dabble in their world for a while.

Author's Note: This is my first piece of HP fan fiction, and it has a lime tinge to it to boot. Any and all comments would be appreciated, especially in the characterization department. So, without further delay:

**At a Loss**

"I'd admonish you for talking with your mouth full, Ron,"

A noise of dissent came from the foot of the bed and a startled gasp responded from the head.

"…but then I'd be…ah!...a hypocrite," Hermione finished.

Ron lifted his head long enough to smirk at the bookworm before bending back down and redoubling his efforts.

"Well, you always-hey!-s were the strong…" At this Ron demonstrated a bit of his strength. "and quiet, er, no...I mean yes, uh, silent type."

Ron played his part out as he played Hermione like a well-tuned instrument.

"I mean, oh, well! that," Hermione had to stop to regain her equilibrium as Ron had decided to reach up with a hand to tease her chest. "…that I may…have to pay…"

Ron had added his unused hand to the mix below, and Hermione gripped the sheets like a vice. Her mouth lolled open as her eyes fluttered to and fro, betraying her mind rushing to continue its thoughts.

"…pay you, uh, back…for this…later," Hermione managed.

She felt a smile blossom on the redhead's face at her (admittedly strangled) words and felt his actions become more concentrated.

"Don't think, oh, I think… it's…it's…" Hermione's head bucked as Ron gave a long lick upwards as he raised his head again. The hitherto mute part of the pair finally spoke after watching Hermione's eyes try to bore a hole through his head.

"It's _what_, 'Mione?" His fingers continued the work his mouth had abandoned.

"It's…it…" Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head as if to clear it.

"We've covered that already," Ron traced a nonsensical pattern along Hermione's abdomen as she struggled to speak.

"I…I…" Hermione's mouth refused to obey her racing mind.

Ron, seeing the opening, seized Hermione's lips with his own, bringing their torsos into contact. His fingers fluttered against sensitized flesh and he felt Hermione tense below him as she exhaled sharply into his mouth.

Ron released his hold on all of Hermione's flushed lips and crawled up to lay beside the breathless girl. Hermione turned towards him as if to speak, but he had to wait, as Hermione's faculties hadn't quite come back online yet.

"It's fun, y'know, seeing you like this," Ron murmured into her ear. "You're so in control – of yourself and the world around you. To see you lose that grip…"

Hermione, despite having temporarily lost her voice, showed clearly to Ron that she had not, indeed, lost her grip.

"It's refreshing," Ron finished through clenched teeth. Hermione kissed him then, not caring an iota about her absent vocabulary; the kiss said more (and more eloquently) than she possibly could've articulated at that moment.


	2. Revenge is a Dish Best Served Naked

This is the long-awaited scoff sequel/continuation of Incoherent. Not like anyone was clamoring for it. I forgot to mention this is set in 7th year, right before N.E.W.T.'s. You didn't think Hermione would stand for that, would you?

**Revenge is a Dish Best Served Naked**

"Mate, you should watch your head," Ron said to Harry. Harry gave him a quizzical look. "I mean, find the Snitch, too, but if it weren't for Ginny, you'd have been keeping Pomfrey company awhile."

"Yeah, what were you staring at, exactly?" Ginny smiled cheekily at Harry, who only stuttered in response. He was saved by Hermione walking in and dumping half of the library on the Gryffindor common room table before sitting across from Ron.

"Honestly, talking Quiddich when we've got N.E.W.T.'s in…"

"A month, "Mione, so lay off." Ron promptly went back to reliving Gryffindor's pounding of Slytherin yesterday. Hermione fumed in her armchair, having never liked being ignored. She certainly hadn't been ignored when Ron decided to throw a private victory "party" in his room last night. She'd felt so…she couldn't put proper words to it, and that's what irritated her. To see her intellect fade before her eyes was distressing. Hermione grinned. Imagine how easy it would be to reciprocate on Ron.

Slowly, as the Quiddich talk got in full swing, Hermione acted upon her hastily-formed plan. At first it was nothing more than a coy glance or two at Ron, who seemingly paid them no heed. Having failed to get his attention, Hermione resorted to more devious measures. She stealthily slipped her wand from beneath her robes and pointed it at Ron, whispering a far less serious form of the Imperius curse, one which only made the affected person pay more heed to the caster.

Ron, still engrossed in his discussion, found his head turning towards Hermione but didn't think twice about it.

"Did you see Malfoy blaming the new brooms his father bought for their team?" Ron said, earning laughter from those listening. Ron was finding it harder to pay attention, though, as Hermione had started mouthing dirty little suggestions at Ron, who blushed so hard his freckles vanished. Ginny quirked an eyebrow at Hermione, but Harry thought it was Ron laughing too hard.

"Don't start choking, now," Harry said.

"I'd, uh, never _dream_ of it," Ron managed as Hermione had uncrossed her legs, giving Ron alone a view of what precisely she wasn't wearing underneath. Ginny had hid her face behind one of the books Hermione had brought in to hide her scandalized look. Ron, meanwhile, took full notice as Hermione leveled her wand again and muttered _Engorgio._

Ginny picked the wrong moment to peek out from the pages she'd sheltered herself behind. Ron's already growing erection had been amplified by Hermione's spell, making it very obvious for those sitting by the fire. Hermione considered pushing it further, but Ron dug himself deeper for her by trying to get up.

"I've got to go, mates," he said as he made to stand. A rip sounded through the suddenly quiet Common Room. What attention that hadn't been directed Ron's way was now as the source for Ron's exit made itself known to everyone. Ron tried to cover it up, but the damage had been done. He shot a rueful glare at Hermione, who still was giving Ron an eyeful, as he walked towards the portrait hole

"Revenge is a dish best served naked, Ron," she smiled as he tripped out the door, earning a reproach from the Fat Lady, and went about her N.E.W.T. studies.

A.N. - There are definitely more chapters of revenge coming up. I just haven't decided whether I want them to rotate chapters, or to just dump on poor Ron, which might be more fun. Until next time…


	3. The Three E's

Me again, with a surprisingly quick turnaround for chapter three. This is directly linked to the last chapter, so please read that first. Chapters will rotate from here on out, Ron to Hermione, but Hermione gets this extra chapter (and possibly another, but more on that later) because I couldn't resist. Also, I put a disclaimer on chapter 1, but didn't on chapter two, and someone complained, so here it is again: I do not, in any way, own Harry Potter; entities too numerous to list do. I just dabble in their world for a while. Now, on with the fic.

**The Three E's**

Ron scurried down the corridors as fast as he could while trying to keep himself shielded. He hadn't bothered asking Hermione to lift the spell; he'd just ran. He had no idea what she'd done to him, no idea whether to feel ashamed or aroused. The former had won out, and Ron bolted.

He ducked into the most private place in Hogwarts he could think of – the prefect's bathroom. He squeaked out the password ("Rub-a-dub-dub") and locked the door behind him. Turning on the first few taps without a care as to what came out, Ron quickly shucked his clothes. The pants were ruined; it looked as if a mad bludger had gotten ahold of them.

Despite dunking himself in the water as soon as the tub was filled, Ron throbbed as if that bludger had pelted him repeatedly. Perhaps it was because of the rather strange mix of orange bubbles and lava-colored water he sat in, but he was pretty sure Hermione was the source of his discomfort.

Ron looked down at the source of his irritation; it was kind of hard not to. It stuck a half-foot out of the water, and blended in well with the bubbles. Ron tried to relax in the scalding water and think unsexy thoughts ("Finding gnomes waning in the bushes at the Burrow…finding Mum and Dad snogging…finding Hagrid…") you get the idea, but it persisted.

Now that some time had passed, the ashamed embarrassment side of him was calming down. The arousal was taking over, and the spell was. not. helping. He was about to resort to the only measure he knew besides a good fuck when he head the door handle jiggle. Ron seized the protuberance and held it under water as he heard "Alohamora" outside. He mustered up a ," G'way, "m busy," before the door opened.

Hermione sauntered in, the grin on her face threatening to spill over. "Why the sudden modesty, Ron?" she queried. "Got something you don't want me to see?"

Ron fumed, knowing she knew the answer to the question. He let the results of Hermione's dirty work up, and Hermione stifled chuckles. Oh my, she'd done a good job.

"So you like seeing me lose control, Ron? I'm rather liking it myself. Maybe I should lose control more often," Hermione mused. Ron sat there, thinking on all the possibilities that an out of control Hermione entailed.

"_SO _sorry to keep you stewing there," Hermione gave a pointed look down. "But turnabout is fair play."  
"Oh, and this," Ron gestured in his abdomen's general area and only encompassed part of the problem, "is fair play?"

"It's all about control, Ron. You had yours; now I get mine…"

I know this is short, but that's only so you, the highly-esteemed readers, get a voice in this fic's future. DO you want this to cross the lemon-lime border, or more euphemistic jabs between Ron and Hermione. Bear in mind that I'm not really experienced in writing such material; I'm mostly a beta for it. Now that I've stuck my toes in, I can't resist. SO, review and tell me how I'm doing, and what you want to see. Next chapter ETA – 10/28 if you're lucky, but probably Halloween. See you then.


	4. Hogwarts, We Have a Problem

A.N. – Ok, stop whining already. One hour late, I know. But I hope it was worth it. This is slightly more graphic, almost a PWP if there weren't chapters before it, only because Hermione is very devious and I was prodded (none too politely, but that's OK, because it's a review). I have two more chapters sketched out after this one, but then this story may go on a break while I get another story out before it drives me insane. Anyway, a short disclaimer today – if you recognize it, chances are I don't own it.

**Hogwarts, We Have a Problem**

Ron sat there, slightly mortified and unwillingly aroused as Hermione grinned cheekily at him. "This wasn't about control, it was about…" but Hermione stilled his words as she shucked her clothes and joined him in the water.

"Ron, you should know by now that it's always about control with me." She blew in his ear and he shivered. "I like control, the feeling of knowing what's to come. And something," she blew on Ron's protruding head. "Definitely will come." Ron shivered again and Hermione's cheeky grin turned feral.

"Come, yes, come is good," Ron managed as Hermione stopped blowing and started sucking. She had her wand out again, and decreased her earlier spell's handiwork so she could fit it in. "And soon, please, you have no idea…"

Hermione stopped with a scandalized look on her face. "You've insulted my intelligence, Ron. To think that I have no clue what you've been going through since fleeing the Common Room…I let you sit and stew. It is all about control, and I won't let you forget it." After her telling off of Ron, the room grew quiet except for the various noises of water and Hermione lapping.

A soft "Ah!" finally broke the silence. Ron, tense already, felt a jolt up and down his spine from the idea of being caught and had no time to warn Hermione. Hermione, for her part, didn't notice anything out of the ordinary until she was choking. Violently, she pulled away and rinsed her head under one of the taps.

"What the HELL do you think you were doing?" she spat at Ron, remnants of the deed landing on his chest.

Ron, struggling to regain his wits and breath, said, "And…what were you –WHEEZE- doing? What happened to, ah, your control?"

"And yours? It's nonexistent," Hermione bit back. "You could have signaled somehow."

"I just heard an "Ah!" that wasn't you, and it set me off," Ron admitted sheepishly.

"What?" Hermione stood up in the bath and looked the premises up and down. After checking to see that the mermaid was snoozing, her eyes alighted on the lavender tap at the end of the bath. "MYRTLE! Get your non-existent arse out here!"

Twice as sheepishly as Ron, Myrtle drifted out of the spigot. She looked rumpled (if that was possible) and on the verge of one of her patented fits.

"First Harry, now us," Hermione intoned. It's a wonder I still talk to you." Hermione huffily turned her back on Myrtle.

Myrtle spoke up for the first, and last time, in the encounter. "If you won't talk to me, I might as well talk to those who'll listen," She sped off through the walls.

"Dear God, no," Hermione breathed out. She quickly released the spell she'd put on Ron and yanked him up next to her. Thankful for the release and lack of hostility (sort of), Ron tentatively smiled at Hermione.

"Put your clothes on, hurry!" Hermione leapt out of the bath and tossed Ron his garments. "Why the rush?" Ron asked.

"Think, you prat." Ron scowled at Hermione as she continued. "Who else does Myrtle talk to besides us?"

"Ginny's going to have a bloody field day with this," Ron said.

A.N., version 2 – To Jilliane: I like using cliffhangers, as they have been scientifically proven to get people to read further. Also, I will dictate the future of my story, not the readers. I wanted them to have a chance for input is all. And I still want it, but as I said earlier, I have the next two chapters already down.

This is the chapter I was looking forward to writing after the first. I hope it shows. Please review (kindly or not). Next chapter ETA – this weekend.


	5. Start Your Morning Right

A.N. – Welcome to the second-to-last chapter of Incoherent. This is (hopefully) a funnier chapter than the last one, which seemed to scare off some readers. Toned down slightly, though without its naughty tone, it just wouldn't be the same story. Harry and Ginny make return appearances, too. Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter.

**Start Your Morning Right**

As stealthily as possible, Ron and Hermione made their way up to the Gryffindor common room. Myrtle had a good five minute head start on them; they hoped she'd told only one or two people. Neither wanted a reception waiting for them upon their arrival.

The common room was occupied only by a snoring Neville, whose head had come to rest on top of Trevor, who seemed none too happy about it. Breathing a sigh of relief and exchanging encouraging glances, the two parted ways towards their dorms. From her spot in the wall, Myrtle only grinned and zoomed off.

The next morning, Ron and Hermione made their way down to breakfast. They trailed slightly behind Harry and Ginny, who, Hermione mused, were taking it awfully well if Myrtle had told them anything. The only odd occurrence of the morning so far had been to discover Neville weeping and mumbling about a funeral while carrying a shoebox out towards Hagrid's hut.

As they tucked into their meals Hermione whispered over to Ron, "Do you think they know?"

"Know what, exactly?" he replied. "About us, sure. About last night, dunno."

Keeping the same confidential tone, not realizing how incriminating it seemed to Harry and Ginny across from them, Hermione countered. "Wouldn't you react strongly had Myrtle told you about us?"

"Well, sure, but maybe they didn't believe her." Ron chewed his eggs thoughtfully. "Or maybe she just wanted to have some fun at our expense."

"Either way, what if they ask?"

"Ask what?" Harry queried.

"Um, if you'd help with the potions essay, yeah," Ron said.

"But we don't have Potions today."

"Oh, right." Hermione busied herself with her food, outwardly not daring to look at Ron and perhaps embroiling herself in his mess. Under the table, though, she'd snuck a hand under Ron's robes and was doing her best to see how flustered he could get.

Ginny gave a self-assured nod in Harry's direction and looked around the rest of the Gryffindor table, catching everyone's eye as she piped up at last. "So, Ron…"

"Yes!" Ron said altogether too loudly.

"Well, I was going to ask if you'd forgiven Hermione for last night."

"Nothing happened last night. No, nothing at all." In all the hubbub of the incident in the prefect's bath, Ron had nearly let the common room incident slip his mind. Ron feigned dropping his napkin so he could quickly grope Hermione under the table. She nearly spat out her coffee as she gave Ron a forceful jerk.

"So is that a yes, then?" Ginny had an odd tone to her voice that Ron's fuzzy mind couldn't place. "Guess we'll just have to see, then." Belatedly, Ron noticed she had her wand out and pointed under the table. She breathed out an incantation and everyone else at the table momentarily forgot to breathe.

Ginny had made the table invisible. Ron and Hermione quickly removed their hands from each other's robes, but the evidence had been laid out before their house.

"Nice dining with you this morning," was all Ginny had to say as she got up with Harry and left the rest of the table to start a very heated discussion.

A.N. – I almost want to end it here, but there's some saving face that needs to be done before this can be over, and the question of who really has control in Ron and Hermione's relationship may not fully be answered. But that's what sequels are for, now aren't they? After I'm through with this, a Harry/Ginny sequel/companion story may follow. Review nicely and you might get it.


	6. Getting a Grip

A.N. – Welcome to the final installment of Incoherent. For those of you who have been here from the start, I deeply thank you. I never had an even somewhat-loyal reader base before. This might leave a situation or two unresolved or ambiguous, but that's OK. And, it's extremely short. It does answer one important question, though. I'm still going to do a Harry/Ginny companion piece, though that's likely to be a one-shot. I'm just itching to do a Fullmetal Alchemist fic, so that's what I have next. Enjoy the conclusion. (Oh, and I still don't own HP).

**Getting a Grip**

"Honestly, can you believe the nerve of Ginny?" Hermione sputtered as she and Ron left the Great Hall after a good half-hour of jibes from their housemates.

"I'm her brother, 'Mione. I haven't seen her do something I haven't previously thought her capable of," Ron said nonchalantly.

"It does run in the family. Flame Pops." Hermione said.

"Er, what exactly is that?" Ron was confused. "If that ran in the family, I think I'd know."

"It's the password, you prat," Hermione sighed as they entered the Common Room. "Your family and their pranks, that's what. Fred and George bewitched the Fat Lady so she'll only make her passwords ads for new products from their store."

"Really? I'll have to stop by soon, then…" Ron became lost in thought. Hermione sighed again. What good was talking to a boy when he wasn't paying attention? Taking matters into her own hands, Hermione reached into Ron's trousers and fisted her hand none too gently around Ron's prized possession. Ron's breathing became ragged as Hermione dragged him toward their dorms.

"Oh, and Myrtle?" Hermione intoned when at the top of the stairs. The specter poked her head out from the wall next to the couple. "Would you kindly bugger off?"

A.N. – Short, I know, but I've been waiting to wrap this up with this scene from the start, so I'm happy this is done. Hope you guys had a blast.


	7. Seen and See Through

A.N. - I know I said that the previous chapter was the last one, but turns out I lied. I wanted to do Harry and Ginny some justice as well. Besides, this series is too fun to write for my own good. Oh, and a blanket disclaimer – if you recognize it, I don't own it.

**Seen and See-Through**

"The nerve of that girl, telling me to bugger off," Myrtle mumbled to herself as she drifted back down to her bathroom. "I was enjoying that." She came to rest in her U-bend, and sulked. "I must get back at them."

She sat, quietly for once, thinking of nefarious means to further embarrass Ron and Hermione. So lost in thought was Myrtle that she did not hear the creaky door to the lavatory swing open.

"Maybe I'll get Peeves to…no, he won't listen to me…" Myrtle mumbled.

Meanwhile, the door to Myrtle's cubicle had opened, and the porcelain throne was seeing quite more action than it was used to.

"I could always just tell Filch about what I've seen," Myrtle considered. "No, that's just too cruel."

New paint chips randomly sprung up on Myrtle's cube walls as a new creaking filled the otherwise empty room. Myrtle was sunk so far down in the water, the noise was dampened.

"There's the Creevey brothers, but they have no restraint when it comes to things like this…" Myrtle was fast running out of ideas.

Fast was also an adequate term to describe the activities a mere foot over the ghost's head.

"I've got it!" Myrtle was ecstatic, and flew up from her U-bend in a tizzy, showering water everywhere. Below her, two teens lay entangled and newly-drenched, with identical pissed looks on their faces. She looked down upon them, a greedy grin on her face.

"Harry, Ginny…just the two people I needed to see…"

A.N. – Oh yes, there will be more of this. Next chapter, see what Myrtle does with her newly-acquired tools of revenge.


	8. Spirits Lifted

A.N. – Another chapter of sordid goings-on amongst our favorite group of teenage wizards. It's been awhile, hasn't it? Sorry about that. Real life intervenes sometimes. Anyway, this chapter isn't as smutty as some of the others, but it does involve a decided lack of clothing.

A blanket disclaimer: If you recognize it, chances are I don't own it.

**Spirits Lifted**

Harry and Ginny didn't have to wait long to find out what devious uses Myrtle was going to employ them in. The next morning, just after breakfast and before the first classes started, she interrupted the duo as they were leaving the Great Hall, still chewing on some muffins.

"I have a task for you to do," Myrtle said with an unnaturally large grin. Harry and Ginny both looked at her skeptically. "What? It'll be fun for you, two. Now, here's what you'll do…" And slowly, the grins on Harry and Ginny's face grew to match Myrtle's

xxxx

Ron and Hermione had decided to forgo breakfast altogether, and were sitting on the grounds under the cover of a grove of trees by the lake. Well, sitting would not adequately describe the activities going on, but suffice it to say a lack of clothing was involved.

Harry and Ginny, on the tip from Myrtle, has snuck outside and were now watching the proceedings from some nearby bushes under Harry's Invisibility Cloak.

"D'you think now's a good time?" Harry whispered to Ginny, thought hey were just about out of earshot from Ron and Hermione. Ginny cast a glance over to the lake, where they could see Myrtle peeking her head out of the water, also observing the happenings. She shook her head no.

"The boss's vetoed it," Ginny glumly said. "I'm all for just getting it done with."

"Wait till they're done!" Myrtle hissed.

"Well, you're not the one having to watch your brother in flagrante delicto!" Ginny retorted. Just then, the pitch of the cries from the tress changed, and everyone coughed and turned their heads away.

"Now?" Harry asked. Getting an affirmative nod from the others, he raised his wand and said "Accio clothes!" Ron and Hermione's attire zoomed off through the flora and landed in a pile next to Harry. In the post coital haze, neither Ron nor Hermione took immediate notice.

"Well, I wasn't planning on them just lying there unconcerned," Myrtle grumped. Indeed, Ron lay draped over Hermione, hair matted to his face. He looked ready to doze off. Hermione, for her part, looked just about ready to shove Ron off. The spying group's eyes lit up as she did just that.

"We have to get going. Class starts in 10 minutes," Hermione's words drifted over to the lurkers. She looked around their small clearing. "Ron, where did you toss our clothes?"

"Dunno," came the weary voice of the youngest male Weasley. "You look better without them, anyway."

"That's not the point! We need to get dressed and go!" Hermione was working herself into a tizzy. Ron looked non-pulsed. "Fine. You're no help. Accio clothes!"

Harry's eyes widened as he saw the pile of garments jiggle and attempt to take off. Ginny, showing a quick intellect, sat on the pile before they could escape.

Ron sat up then, the gravity of the situation hitting home. "They didn't come?"

"Does it bloody well look like they came?" Hermione put her head in her hands. "What I wouldn't give for Harry's Invisibility Cloak." This brought grins from those currently using it.

"We could just run for it," Ron offered.

"And have everyone see us as they're walking to class? Try again," Hermione seethed.

"I don't see any other options presenting themselves," Ron informed her. Hermione went into the think tank at this. Harry, Ginny, and Myrtle were trying to stifle their laugher.

"I like your brand of revenge, Myrtle," Harry said. "It's nice to see Hermione confronting a problem she can't solve readily."

"I've just thought of something," Ginny looked on the verge of cackling. "Why don't we toss our breakfast scraps into the lake? That way, when the squid comes up to grab them, those two will get soaked?"

"Not happening," Myrtle stated. "I want them to have to go back looking as bad as possible.

The same thoughts were flitting through Hermione's mind as well.

"Shall I just take a dip in the lake, then? I'd rather not be seen reeking of sex, and you've left me a mess, Ron." Ron did well to hide his pleased look at his accomplishments lest Hermione smack him. "Wait, there's no time. ARGH!" Frustrations were mounting, and time was dwindling.

"Hermione…" Ron ventured, putting a hand on her arm.

"Oh, sod it!" And with that, she took hold of his wrist and dragged him quickly out of their hiding spot, rushing toward the castle's doors.

"She jiggles," was all Harry could say as he watched the pair and their desperate flight. Ginny cleared her throat crossly and socked Harry in the arm, her sense of victory somewhat dampened with her boyfriend's comment. They got us as well, trailing along the same path Ron and Hermione had taken.

Harry and Ginny reached the doors seconds after their quarry did, and it was very quiet within. Upon entering, they could see why. A ring of students had formed around the naked duo, staring silently. Then someone wolf whistled, and a ruckus broke out. Ron blushed from head to toe, and simply wilted under the attention. Hermione had adopted an aloof pose, resigned to her fate.

McGonagall came around the corner from the Transfiguration hall after hearing the commotion. "What in Merlin's name is going on?" The student body parted slightly and afforded her a better view. She blinked, rubbed her eyes, and swore under her breath. And from her own house, no less.

"My office. NOW!" she bellowed, and the cowed pair obeyed as swiftly as possible. "As for the rest of you, off to class. No dawdling!" She fumed off after Ron and Hermione.

After the crowd had dispersed, Harry and Ginny shirked the Invisibility Cloak and high-fived each other. Myrtle popped out of the wall she'd secreted herself in during the whole thing and attempted to reciprocate, but just gave the teens chills. With amicable waves, they parted ways sound in the knowledge of a job well done.

And, unseen by all, a beetle took off from the bank of hourglasses and flew away.


End file.
